


Give and Take

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), M/M, Merman Eskel, Multi, Oviposition, Sex Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: All the times Cahir had helped Eskel through his clutch cycle, he had loved it. It was only fair that Lambert got a turn too.
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel, Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert, Cahir mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/gifts).



> For the most amazing Bready who writes so many lovely things and is such an incredible friend. Thank you for giving me permission to play in your merm 'verse.

As much as Cahir adored taking Eskel’s clutch, he didn’t want to be greedy. So he had offered Lambert the chance who seemed torn about the prospect.

“I promise you, it feels like one of the best things in the world,” Cahir reassured, assuming Lambert was hesitant because it was daunting. Not everyone jerked off to the fantasy of being bred full of eggs. At least, not in Cahir’s experience, and he had only started doing it once he found out about Eskel’s clutch laying cycle. He wanted to share the joy of it though, the times he’d taken Eskel’s eggs, Lambert had been so enthusiastic and sweet with his support, it felt wrong to not let him experience it for himself.

Which was how they ended up where they were now, walking down to the beach, Lambert’s gait a little off from the plug he was wearing. Cahir had helped him prepare, used plenty of lube to work him open and up, teasing at what was to come. However, he stopped short of letting Lambert come, that particular delight would belong to Eskel today. They’d worked their way up to four fingers moving smoothly in and out of Lambert’s body before Cahir had pressed a kiss to his hip and slicked up the plug, slowly guiding it in.

“He’s going to love you like this, gets so possessive for a bit. I think you’ll love it,” Cahir promised.

On their beach, they got everything ready, the backpack of drinks, snacks, lube, the large large towel so sand didn’t get into unfortunate places, Cahir had even brought a spare set of clothes, saying there was no telling what might happen. If anything, Lambert found it all rather endearing, how eager Cahir was to make this all as good an experience for everyone as possible.

As soon as they were ready, Eskel was hauling himself out of the water, eyes on Lambert, just as hungry as when it had been Cahir ready to take his clutch.

“Got him all ready for you, gorgeous,” Cahir announced proudly, watching as Eskel propped himself up over Lambert. “He was so needy, begging to be allowed to come.”

It wasn’t something Lambert was about to deny, he had pleaded with Cahir, soft little moans interspersed with a “please” here and there. His bastard of a boyfriend had refused him and Lambert was oddly grateful. All that was left was to shuffle out of his clothes and offer himself up to his other boyfriend. With Eskel already above him, it was a little less sexy and more wriggly than planned but Eskel didn’t seem to mind.

Finally naked, Lambert let out a soft huff as Cahir reached to tease the plug out of him. The sudden emptiness had him moaning and Cahir rubbed his hip.

“Give him a moment, Eskel will fill you up so good, I promise.”

A warm hand guided Eskel to Lambert’s hole and, as soon as the tip caught, he was greedily pressing in until scales were flush against Lambert’s skin. It was nice, the friction had Lambert arching. However, no more was forthcoming, at least, not the way he liked it which was to be properly, well and truly fucked within an inch of his life. Instead, Eskel was gently rocking, keeping them firmly plastered together. Distantly, Lambert remembered Cahir saying it happened quicker than he’d expected but the sudden pressure of something pushing past his hole still took him off guard. He made a strangled noise in his throat, hips bucking as he was stretched but didn’t have the delicious rub against his rim to add to his pleasure.

One egg was quickly followed by a second and Lambert grunted as he began to feel more full than he was usually comfortable with. He whined and pushed his cheek into Cahir’s palm, eyes squeezed shut and brow pulled low into a frown. This was meant to feel amazing, he knew that. But all he could think of was that by the third egg he felt like he really needed to shit. Something must have shown on his face because Cahir gave Eskel’s shoulder a squeeze. It had Eskel pulling back and looking down with a confused pout just as the fourth egg squeezed its way into Lambert and he shook his head.

“Too much. I can’t. Stop.” An egg going in had been weird enough. But the fourth egg was still in Eskel and he pulled out, taking the egg with him.

“Sorry.” Eskel’s whole upper body was covered in sweat and he rolled off Lambert, cock almost comical as it bulged with an egg still in it.

“I need them out. Don’t follow me.” Lambert got up and beat a hasty retreat for a shred of privacy. How Cahir did it with more eggs and seemed to enjoy it was beyond him. It was not for Lambert in the slightest. Unsure what to do with the three egs he managed to squeeze out of his body, Lambert peered around the corner of the hut. Eskel was still on his back, Cahir next to him and talking while his hand stroked over Eskel’s cocks. Guiltily, Lambert watched as an egg was teased up Eskel’s who shuddered at the sensation and Cahir carefully caught it when it slipped free. There were a couple of eggs by Eskel’s hips already. Skulking closer, Lambert put the other three with the rest.

If anything, Eskel looked hurt. He turned sad eye on Lambert. “I’m sorry. I should have watched you closer.”

It was the weirdest conversation to be having with one boyfriend while the other helped work the eggs out Eskel. Stubbornly, Lambert shook his head. “We tried it. Wasn’t for me. Sorry I couldn’t take your clutch. Can I help in any other way?”

Cahir took that moment to reach for Lambert and wrap his hands around the base of Eskel’s cock.

“Here. Squeeze gently. Between the two of us we can make this good.”

Sure enough, as they wrapped their hands around Eskel, his expression morphed into slack jawed pleasure. Together, Lambert and Cahir squeezed and massaged the eggs out one at a time until there was a tidy little pile next to them and Eskel’s cock started to soften. However, his other cock was hard now.

“This is something I can definitely help with though,” Lambert announced and he grinned as Eskel reached for him, helping him straddle his tail. Sinking down, Lambert moaned at the sensation. Full but it was under his control and he got all the sensations from riding Eskel rather than having eggs stretch his rim without the slick friction. Regular sex was much more Lambert’s kind of thing. He wasted no time in rising up before dropping down, relishing every inch that pressed into him. Head tipped back, he moaned and did it again. A rhythm was all too easy to settle in, hard, fasts thrusts with Eskel guiding his hips, pulling him down to get that little bit deeper.

Cahir watched from next to them, trousers shamelessly pushed down over his hips as he palmed himself, eyes tracing over the arch of Lambert’s back. He moaned when Lambert leaned back and looked down at his own stomach. On especially hard thrusts, they could almost see the outline of Eskel’s cock driving deep into him.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Cahir gasped which turned into a whine as one of Eskel’s hands left Lambert to touch him instead.

No further encouragement was needed for Lambert, he leaned his weight onto Eskel’s tail and shamelessly fucked down in a way that felt good for him. Watching Cahir come without any warning was almost enough. What did tip Lambert over in the end though was the heavy lidded look Eskel gave them both, wetting his lips from where they had dried out as he panted.

Right as Lambert came he felt Eskel tense, his tail giving a few hard twitches and, if Lambert hadn’t been in the middle of a climax, he could have definitely come from the way Eskel filled him up in hot gushes. A hand on his flat belly, Lambert ground down a few more times, just to make himself shiver with aftershocks.

“Fuck you feel good.”

“Thanks.” It was somewhat deadpan from Eskel but there was the hint of a smirk on his lips.

Flopping to the side, Lambert groaned as he felt himself leaking. Not that it really bothered him, it was more that there was no way he was going to be able to get dressed without making a mess. On Eskel’s other side Cahir splayed out in a loose limbed sprawl.

“Thank fuck the ocean is right there, right?” he laughed sleepily. “Quick nap then we can go wash up.”

The perfect plan. Lambert could definitely do with a quick nap and Eskel looked like he was seconds from passing out too. All in all, it wasn’t a roaring success, it was safe to say Cahir would be the one to help Eskel through his cycles, his enthusiasm for it was much better suited to the job. However, Lambert would get to tend over his two boyfriends as they fucked each other silly. He would watch over them, take pleasure in their obvious enjoyment. It suited him just fine. With a happy sigh, Lambert closed his eyes and let himself drift for a little while longer before going to wash up in the cold water of the ocean. 

**Author's Note:**

> More stories on tumblr @jaskiersvalley


End file.
